This invention relates to a magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) channel corner seal. In more detail the invention relates to a seal which will impede leakage of working fluid along the corners of the channel while accommodating expansion of electrodes, sidewall bars and insulators when the channel is brought up to working temperature.
A known design for an MHD channel utilizes a fiberglass duct as the main structural and pressure containing member. Incorporated within this duct and supported at midpoints along their lengths are electrodes, sidewall bars and insulators. These elements expand towards the corners of the duct when the channel is brought up to operating temperature. A corner seal is therefor required which will accommodate these expansion motions while effectively impeding the leakage of working fluid along the corners.